Jizzy and Mable
by CoffeeMagiCookieTree
Summary: ...What the FrUK? Now a series of PruCan Crack/Romance/Drama/Friendship Oneshots ...DUN...DUN...DUNNNNNNN *hearts* Love PruCan.
1. EPIC

**(A/N: mm, seriously? ... mhm.)**

"MATTIE!" asked Gilbert. "WHAT!" said Mattie. "Play with me!" demanded Gilbert. "No, Gilbert." said Mattie calmly, playing his Barbie princess in the sky game on a computer. "Arrrgghhhmmmph, WHY NOT! You're soooooooo boring, Maple Lips!" Gilbert stated crossing his arms and pouting. "And you're annoying," Matthew replied calmly. "Nyeaaaaaaaaaaah." so Gilbert continued watching Matthew play his computer game on the computer, making random noises and spinning in his awesome chair.

"This is soooooo unawesome!" said Gilbert randomly after a few moments of quiet silence. Gilbert tapped Matthew, causing him to jump "Ahh!" shouted Matthew. "I had a perfect score! Arrmmmgh you ass." Matthew pushed Gilbert off his awesome chair to the floor that was underneath them. "Owch," said Gilbert. "What the FrUk was that for, you Fluffy Batter Bastard!" Yelled Gilbert. "I feel connected!, Protected! Yeahh and woooooo zoot! Om nom!" Sang Matthew. "Hey, Mattie?" asked Gilbert. "What is it, Gil?" replied Matthew. "What's that in the distance?... COCK! Ahahahahahahaha (cough)" Matthew stared at Gilbert before returning to his game. Gilbert was bored, humming to himself and playing with Mattie's hair. _Hmmm what should i do now? _Gilbert thought to himself. Gilbert lit a ciggarette and smoked it like a cigarette with his mouth. He stared at Matthew with his eyes and searched the room for somthing that could further irritate his beloved pancake lover.

Gilbert grabbed a taco and put it to Matthews lips. "Eat." Gilbert said nonchalantly, pressing it harder against Matthews closed pink lips.

Gilbert ended up eating the taco and was now looking for something else to gain Mattie's attention. _Mmmm... grrrrr, what now!_

"Oh I know!" he said out loud with his mouth. Gilbert found a roll of christmas wrapping paper and hit Matthew over the head with it. "What the hell, Gilbert!" Matthew yelled, rubbing his sore head that had been struck. "I love you." said Gilbert calmly. Matthew just shook his head and returned to singing along to his unawesome game.

Gilbert sighed heavily crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. _Grrrrgghh hmmm... _"Hey, Baaaaby." said Gilbert sexually in his sexy voice scooting closer to Matthew's body and breathing down his neck. "Hmm," Matthew said blankly, not paying attention. "What about we go into the bedroom and have a little fun, hmm?" asked Gilbert running his hands over Matthew shoulders and down his Canadian chest.

"Eh?" Matthew replied focused on the screen of the computer he was staring at. "You know, have a little break from your game, Baaaaaaby." Gilbert said slowly standing up and walking with his feet closer to Mattie. "Not now Gil, I be busy." Matthew replied, eyes still locked on the Barbie in the screen. _Hmmmm should i try more? _thought Gilbert. "C'mon Mattie, it'll be fun" said Gilbert placing his hands on Matthew's thighs and nuzzling his neck with his face.

Matthew didn't speak, he tilted his head to get a better view of the computer screen. Gilbert, now desperate to get laid, grabbed Mattie's hand and lifted it to his mouth sticking his tongue out licking with his tongue over one of Matthews fingers. Matthew, uninterested in Gilberts actions continued to play. "Do you want more, Babe?" asked Gilbert hoping for a 'yes' from his partner.

Matthew snapped out of his daze at Gilberts words, looked at him before looking at his finger nearly inside Gilberts mouth. "Gil, I thought we've gone through this before, remember? Austria? Christmas party? Finland? Finger food? That odd shaped banana? Yeah, Gilbert that happened for a reason." Gilbert stopped in thought and looked around while thinking his thoughts and shrugged. "Okay, I'ma go fly that kite." said Gilbert, leaving to go fly a kite outside.


	2. Moose

Gilbert sighed as he sat down in his awesome spinny chair in the middle of the living room. Matthew sat on the floor playing with some Leggos, after another loud sigh from the albino. He began...

Gilbert: There was a great big moose~

Matthew: …There was a great big moose~

Gilbert: Who liked to drink a lot of Juice?

Matthew: Who liked to drink a lot of juice~

Gilbert: There was a great big moose ~

Matthew: There was a great big moose~

Gilbert: Who liked to drink a lot of Juice~

Matthew: Who liked to drink a lot of Juice~

Gilbert: Wayo Wayo~

Both: Wayo, wayo, wayo, wayo ~

Gilbert: The moose's name was Fred~

Matthew: The moose's name was Fred~

Gilbert: He like to drink his juice in bed~

Matthew: He like to drink his juice in bed~

Gilbert: The moose's name was Fred~

Matthew: The moose's name was Fred~

Gilbert: He like to drink his juice in bed ~

Matthew: He like to drink his juice in bed~

Gilbert: Wayo Wayo ~~

Both: Wayo, wayo, wayo, wayo ~~

Gilbert: He drank his juice with care~

Matthew: He drank his juice with care~~

Gilbert: But he spilt it on his hair~

Matthew: But he spilt it on his hair~~

Gilbert: He drank his juice with care~

Matthew: He drank his juice with care~

Gilbert: But he spilt it on his hair~~

Matthew: But he spilt it on his hair~

Gilbert: Wayo Wayo ~~

Both: Wayo, wayo, wayo, wayo ~~~~

Matthew: He really liked to drink his juice~

Gilbert: He really liked to drink his juice~~

Matthew: But now he is a sticky moose~

Gilbert: But now he is a sticky moose~

Gilbert: He really liked to drink his juice~

Matthew: He really liked to drink his juice~

Gilbert: But now he is a sticky moose~

Matthew: But now he is a sticky moose~

Gilbert: Wayo Wayo ~~

Both: Wayo, wayo, wayo, wayo ~~~

Gilbert: Now there's a sticky moose ~

Matthew: Now there's a sticky moose~~

Gilbert: Full of juice ~

Matthew: Full of juice~~

Both: On the Loose! ~~~

Both: Wayo Wayo ~~~

Both: Wayo, wayo, wayo, wayoooooooo~~~~

Nothing but silence passed by for the next forty five minutes, until Matthew and Gilbert burst out into laughter…

"Kesesahaha We need to lay off the crack!"


	3. Together Forever

Matthew slowly sat back against his lover's chest, feeling the warmth and safety of being with Gilbert brought him peace. He never thought he could trust again until he met the Prussian. He was so strong, so confident and the complete opposite of himself.

_How did I get so lucky?_

Gilbert Sat comfortably with his Canadian love close to his chest, Right here and right now with his lover close, feeling his skin and smelling his sweet cinnamon scented hair. He was no doubt the luckiest man in the world.

Matthew shifted and looked into the blood red eyes of his Prussian lover, Gilbert looked deep into Matthew's violet eyes and smiled at the blonde. Matthew returned the small smile and tilted his head slightly.

"Gilbert, Gilly… I love you so much."

Gilbert leaned in close to Matthew, their lips centimeters apart. "Birdie, you're my world and so much more." Their lips met in sweet chaste kiss.

Matthew lifted his arms so that both his hands tangled themselves in Gilbert's snowy white hair. He smiled sweetly at his first real love and kissed his nose.

Gilbert chuckled lightly and mimicked the cute gesture. All too quickly a metal door creaked open spilling light into the pitch blackness.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Matthew Williams. Let's go." Said a booming voice. Gilbert was lifted off the floor, hands cuffed behind him. He was led down the long concrete hallway; he flashed Matthew one last smile and took the long walk.

Matthew was lifted next, hands cuffed in front. He made his way down a familiar concrete hallway, but in a different direction of his lover's. He smiled to himself.

_I'm so lucky…_

Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams were death row inmates at San Quentin Prison; they were arrested for pre meditated murder on both their younger brothers… These were their last moments.

**(A/N) I don't really know….**


	4. A Soldiers Letter Home

Dear Mattie,

For the fourth time I am writing to get in touch with you by letter. I hope that it will reach you this time. How are things? You still living without me there to protect you? Hope you can survive babe. I miss you so much, you're always on my mind and I can't stand being without you. It has been hectic over here, but I can manage with the thought of you. I remember that today is your birthday. The best I can do is to write a letter from almost nowhere on earth. I certainly hope your birthday was a more pleasant in where you are, than here.

The weather is shitty, no planes can fly to supply us, nevertheless I still believe we will take Stalingrad and if we hold out till March, things will change for the better I think. I'm writing on a shitty piece of torn notebook paper from my post. Shitty right? Believe it or not my post is in a small trench in the deep snow of Stalingrad, Southern Russia. I went on a patrol the other night and captured seven Russians with my crew, they were interrogated and told us that we can expect a tank attack very soon. Well, we will be ready for them...

Some time ago when I left the tenth Group, I think? Then I came to my regiment in France and to my company. We were stationed in Brittany, near Brest. When the invasion started we moved out, but only at night. I don't want to say too much, I'd hate to upset you.

Altogether it was Hell. The good thing is, I am alive and the thought of you got me this far.

There is little to write about, it seems. When I started to write, I thought I might be able to write a long letter, but this shit is getting so fucking boring that it drains me. The scenery is pretty nice though when the land isn't under fire. Don't be mad or feel hurt if my letters are short. There is so much we can't say that I usually tell you about.

I will write all that I can and as often as possible and I hope that you get them all ok. I wish you all sorts of awesome stuff and your happiness for your birthday. You're in my heart tonight and every other night I'm stationed in this crazy place.

I'll end this now. For the only one in the world for me,

-Gilbert

**(A/N) First letter type thing… how is it?**


	5. dirty friendship

**Warning: Contains Alfred. **

"Oh my gott! I'm so bored." Gilbert sat in his boyfriend Matthews's house all alone, waiting for his return from the grocery store. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, "He better get home soon."

After about an hour, and going through Matthew's diary, pants drawer, kitchen cabinets, recycle bin and key drawer, Gilbert was quickly running out of ideas to keep himself occupied. He made his way into the Canadians bedroom once again and threw himself on the soft silky mattress, cuddling himself under the cover. Once situated, Gilbert's eyelids grew heavy and he suddenly fell into a deep slumber.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Gilbert jerked and rolled off the bed with a loud thump and a -very manly- squeal. He ruffled his hair and winced at the bright light stinging his eyes. Once he stood and gave his bum a good scratch he made his way to the front door, when he slowly opened it –expecting his boyfriend- he instead got an eyeful of red white and blue. He blinked and took in the strange colorful display.

Alfred Jones stood at his brother's front door, staring blankly into the sleepy eyes of his significant other instead of his sibling. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Uh, hey?"

"Mph?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow back at the younger kid and squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What!"

"Neh?"

"What dude, just wake up?" He said with a huge smile.

Gilbert scratched his head and looked the American up and down, '_what strange fashion_'. Said American was sporting an oversized poorly printed red, white, and blue sweater which hung over his shoulders carelessly. A superman t-shirt underneath, and very, very tight red jeans. Not to mention all the chains, loops, hooks, and straps that seemed to attach to everything. Gilbert was puzzled.

"K?"

"Ugh, forget it dead cell, where's my bro-ha?"

"Huh? Uh, he's not here…"

"What are _you _doing here then dude?" said the American as he crossed his arms and glared at the albino accusingly.

"House sitting, you damn instigator." He said flatly.

Alfred huffed and pushed his way passed Gilbert into his brother's home. Ignoring his protests and mad hand gestures, Alfred made himself cozy on the Canadians couch and propped up his feet on the expensive barn wood coffee table.

Gilbert eyed the blue eyed intruder before picking up his legs and tossing them to the side; Alfred scowled and lifted his foot slowly placing it over the table. Gilbert placed his hands on his hips and mocked the scowl.

"Don't."

_A little more…_

_ "_Keep your disgusting foot..."

Before Alfred's foot hit the table he was tackled and fell backwards over the furniture, he let out a loud gasp and immediately started wrestling with the man whom knocked him over.

Gilbert slapped, pinched, and punched Alfred repeatedly. Alfred mimicked these and kicked at the offender as well, after a few moments of useless defense attacks both men stopped and panted. Calling a truce, they stood and headed for the kitchen in search of food. After discovering that there was no food to be seen, Alfred and Gilbert sighed simultaneously in defeat and plopped themselves down onto the kitchen chairs.

"So… how's it goin'?"

"It's going very well actually." Gilbert chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"ahah cool dude."

"Ja."

"Ehhh."

"Ha well then." Gilbert leaned forward, crossing his arms and resting his head upon them. "So…why are you here anyway?"

"I wanna ask Matt if I could borrow a few bucks." Alfred leaned back in his chair, extracted a lollipop from his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

After a few hours of bonding between the two men, with conversations consisting of nasty bits, intercourse, love relations, music, photos, and television shows, the boys were interrupted by a confused Canadian stumbling into his own kitchen clutching nearly thirty shopping bags.

" –girl in that band with the massive- ohh, hey bro!" Alfred greeted with a confused look.

Gilbert turned his to notice his boyfriend standing there with a raised eyebrow and arms full of bags; he quickly stood and rushed to help carry the bags to the table. Once Matthew was free of everything, he quickly greeted his boyfriend with a hug and small kiss.

After the brief reunion with Gilbert, Matthew awkwardly coughed and started putting the groceries away.

"What are you two doing here, eh?"

"Well bro, if you _must _know, I was just stopping by to say hey to my favorite bro eva!" Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck with a huge grin and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Pfft, yeah right ass licker. He wants money babe-"

"Hey! You're the ass licker, you fuckin' fruity basta-"

"Guys! Please stop!" Matthew blushed and looked away from both his visitors. He silently continued putting away the various fruits and vegetables.

Gilbert walked over to Alfred and shoved his hand into his face and smirked. "Watcha doin' Alfred? Looks like your feelin' up on your brother." He sent Alfred a suggestive grin.

"Huh? Oh like this?" Alfred placed his hands on Matthew's ass and rested his head on his shoulders and began to rock back and forth. "Like this dontcha Gil?" He laughed.

Matthew blushed a bright red and moved away from his brother quickly and smacking his hand with a spatula. "You guys are sick."

"You like it Birdie." Gilbert said with a wide smile.

"Or do you like this better?" Alfred quickly went over and smacked Gilbert's ass hard, Gilbert let out a loud –fake- moan and they both bust out in loud obnoxious laughter."

"Alfred!"

"What?"

"Nnnghhh!" Matthew was so flustered the words couldn't form properly in his mind.

"It's cool babe, we're just playin'." Gilbert winked at Alfred and put an arm around Matthew's neck.

Alfred chuckled and Matthew ducked underneath the Prussians arm and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Awh Mattie, don't be mad at me I'll be a good boy I swear." Gilbert pouted.

Matthew 'hmmphed' and rolled his eyes. "Why do you two insist on being so vulgar?"

Both boys looked at each other dumbly before breaking out into more fits of laughter. Matthew huffed and walked out of the kitchen.

Alfred and Gilbert remained in the kitchen for a couple more hours, talking about music and movies and occasionally shouting something distasteful at Matthew, who sat in the living room watching hockey and rolling his eyes at the kitchen conversations.

After a moment, Gilbert came into the living room leaning over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around the Canadians shoulders and planting a small kiss on the side of his neck. Matthew leaned into the touch and smiled softly before Alfred appeared and chuckled.

"Aww, man don't stop I didn't cum yet." He said with a loud laugh.

Gilbert snorted and hugged Matthew tighter as Alfred took a seat next to blonde on the blue sofa. Alfred leaned in close to Matthew and stroked his hair.

"Mat, what's the stuff in your hair?"

"Oh, sorry babe." Gilbert stroked the soft blonde hair and started laughing, as did Alfred. Matthew didn't understand. He blinked in confusion.

"What? What's in my hair?"

"Hahahah nothing babe, it's just a joke."

"Ha, I meant like what kind of stuff you use to make it so blonde."

"Alfred my hair is natural…"

"Oh yeah."

Alfred and Gilbert shared a small laugh attack. After wiping away a few tears they sighed and Gilbert continued to shower Matthew with little kisses all over his neck and cheeks.

"Oh damn, we getting steamy? When we goin' into the bedroom?" Alfred smiled suggestively at Matthew and winked at Gilbert.

Gilbert laughed and responded. "Like what you see? C'mon Alfie show me what you got."

Alfred smiled deviously and lifted his shirt up to his chest; he took his finger and rubbed his nipple. fake moaning as he did so.

"Damn, where have you been all my life sexy?" Gilbert asked trying not to laugh.

"Eww! Alfred! Stop that!" Matthew flushed of embarrassment at his younger brother. Both boys laughed hard again at each other while Matthew rolled his eyes. When was he going to get some peace and quiet?

A few hours and a million bad sexual innuendos later, Alfred stood from the couch to make his leave. Matthew sighed in relief and bid his younger brother farewell. Gilbert walked Alfred to the door laughing at some horrid joke one of them made.

"Okay, ha well I'll see you two love birds around. Artie's gonna kill me for being back so late, I had an awesome time!"

"Ja! Your welcome here anytime Alfred, better get back to naggy ass, oh next time bring him over and we'll party." Gilbert winked at Alfred.

"Hells ya! Hahah Okay dude, see ya 'round! I gotta get outta here your house is freezing, why do you turn the a/c on so high look at my nipples!"

"That's why I did it!"

A roar of laughter passed by before the door finally closed and Gilbert made his way back to the sofa next to his lover.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too, dumbass."


	6. lemonz

Gilbert studied the red fruit, turning his wrist left and right to look at the whole thing. Searching for worm holes or brown spots, he 'hmmmed' in thought and put it in his arm basket. He picked up another and started staring at it like the first.

After a few moments of apple study-ing Gilbert made his way to the more fruit, over there. After arriving to the little stand of cumquats, Gilbert heard a loud squeal from a few isles over. He looked up a moment, and then went back to studying cumquats.

All of a sudden a mad looking blonde came running towards Gilbert, at like twelve miles an hour. Gilbert gasped as the violet eyed man hit a huge crate of lemons, knocking them all over the floor, with Lemons rolling in every direction. Gilbert then slipped on one and fell on his arse, the offender slipped on Gilbert and landed on his face. Now both on the floor, Gilbert groaned and rubbed his forehead and the blonde looked up and blinked at the albino….

"Sore-ee" Said the now verified Canadian.

"Hnnnngh!" Gilbert studied the floor covered in apples and, bright yellow lemons.

Mmmm lemons.


	7. fluff fluffity fluff fluff

Matthew sat in his bedroom; He was playing online games on his laptop and every once in a while glancing at the television. Gilbert opened the bathroom door connected to the room, letting all the steam and the sweet smell of his shower gel pour out into the room. He was wearing his boxers and had a towel draped around his neck.

Matthew smiled at him; Gilbert returned the smile and shook his hair like a dog. Earning a small giggle from the Canadian, Matthew patted the spot next to him on his bed. Gilbert ran over and plopped himself down (so very gracefully) next to the quiet blonde.

Gilbert lay there, watching the sweet Canadian play his games and admiring him. He was so good at computer games, Gilbert huffed and lay back on the bed and snatched the remote. He flipped through all the channels, finally settling on a Canadian fishing show. He looked back to the blonde and sat up on his hands and knees.

He nuzzled against Matthew's side; brushing his hair against the soft t-shirt Matthew was currently wearing. He groaned and whimpered as he rubbed up against him like a cat trying to get attention. Mathew looked at Gilbert and smiled, settling his hand upon the albinos head. He began to stroke the clean snowy white hair, Gilbert 'hmmed' and leaned into the touch.

"I love you Gilbert." Chuckled the Canadian.

Gilbert moaned softly as the blonde continued to stroke and scratch his head. He leaned in closer and rubbed his face against Matthew's, Making said blonde blush and laugh.

Matthew brushed some of the soft white hair behind Gilbert's ear, making the albino purr and close his eyes. Gilbert pushed the laptop away from the Canadians lap and nuzzled his head between his legs, making himself comfortable he laid down and hummed in happiness. Matthew let out a small laugh as he looked down to the red eyes staring up at him from his lap. Gilbert gave a small whimper and nudged the Canadians hand lightly. Matthew returned to petting him, he loved these cute little moments together with Gilbert. Matthew didn't need words to understand that their relationship was genuine, He loved this albino. Gilbert returned Matthew's feeling with little things like this, just to let him know he was there, and they never had to be alone.

As he watched Gilbert's eyes close and slowly begin to drift into sleep, he smiled and ran his finger nails across the albino's scalp softly knowing that's what he really enjoyed. Once Gilbert's breath was steady and his lips parted slightly, Matthew removed himself from underneath him and decided to lie beside him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's torso, scooting closer so he could feel his warm breath against his face. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. He let out a long breath with a smile.

"Thank you for noticing me…" He let his eyes close.

"Ich werde dich nie vergessen." Gilbert whispered softly, Holding his Birdie close.


	8. Gilbert

Today a little birdy flew to me. I thought to myself, where have you been little birdy. You come into this world as a small egg and turn into this beautiful bird and fly off to see the world.

Full of bullet holes, this one is stained with deserters' blood and see these two dark holes they were burned by an anxious gaze, Bordered by brown grass and foot-churned mud the long barrier, thick as memory, sits on the horizon- slicing through the city. I move to touch it: rough, strong, dirty.

A fresh hole smashed into the Soviet concrete allowed noisy graffiti to frame East Germany, I clasped a hook of rebar and swung myself up onto the back of history. I straddled the Wall, one foot here, the other there; I close my eyes and hover above the city of my birth.

What you don't realize little birdy as you fly through your days, is how you touch those around you in your soft gentle way. You don't even realize the wonder and awe you create around you. As I whisper goodbye to nature with this tiny bird in the palm of my hands, she flapped her wings toward me as if she was waving good-by as she headed towards the horizon. I was sad to see her go for she had touched my heart in such a way that I knew my life would never be the same.

A helicopter roared in the distance, its angry rotor reminding me of home. The remains of cold war on this one still make you tremble.

They can take away my body but never my heart, looking to the sky seeing the blossoming red flowers rain upon me, my love is more powerful than my fear…

Dancing footprints of the youth and the shouting and clapping when a heavy chain tore it down.

My heart takes flight with this small bird. She had left an imprint of all the beauty life has to offer. I knew each time I looked at another bird or horizon I would remember our moment in time when it was only her and I. that made my eyes sparkle with happy tears...

We'll tear down the walls between the rich and the poor the fortunate and the unfortunate the oppressors and the oppressed and of course we always have the inexhaustible walls between the hearts of indifference.

Into the heavenly world where only joy is felt, I knew I would be a better person all because this little bird flew to me one sunny day.

This life is full of hurt, love, and disappointments. I know I wasn't strong enough, I didn't know what I could handle, what my body could take. Do not stand beside my grave and cry, I am not there, I am still alive. I'm as free as the wind that makes the leaves quiver, I am the sun on ripened grain, and I am the diamond glints on snow.

Do not miss me because I was never gone, I'm with you like the stars that shine high in the sky. I have not died, I will never fade away. I am free, all because this little bird flew to me one sunny day.


	9. Matthew

Piles of snow beneath my boots, chilly winds blowing everywhere, the things I've seen will scar me for life, growing up I've seen wrong and very little of right. Snow keeps mounting on the posts on the windows and on the roads, so pure, so white. I hear a sad song and tears roll down my face; I look in the mirror and feel so out of place. Have you ever heard of a flower that never needs Water, soil, or sunshine?

The most beautiful creation, words cannot describe this sensation, the delicacy of this one tiny flake, Will eventually fall and only break. I don't want to become something larger than life, I want to become something real and so right. A flower that stays in full bloom, through summer and winter, through good times and bad.

I float here on earth truly believing that I'm nothing of worth. I have no home and no safe place for nobody notices, do they understand? Can life be better I wish that it could, before I make a decision I always think twice. They say what can I do to help you feel better; I say nothing because this is my life. Huddled all alone quietly suppressing an anguished groan a cry for help, a plea to be saved, to be loved and noticed is what I craved. A flower that rarely gets smaller, growing endlessly.

I just fill the space, I sleep and dream, but falling apart at the seams. I'm right by your side; I'll help you along, through times when You'll need to be strong, Don't cry for me, at last I am free don't be sad for me, Though I am invisible I'm here beside you, bad times, good times I'll see you through Just set your mind free. Though I'm invisible I am here, no need to feel blue, one day you'll see me when you're invisible to. Pure white snow, hands Icy, toes frozen tears decorated my cheeks, like crystal clear beads always cold always alone. A few lost petals, A little droop, but, without a doubt, it will always regrow into something more beautiful.


	10. Video Apology

**Now recording… **

**00:00:01**

**00:00:02**

**00:00:03**

I don't know how to start this. I was never any good telling my feelings, like you are. I guess I can start by saying that I'm sorry for the things I said, and for my actions, It was wrong.

_Every heart has a pain. Only the way of expressing it is different. Fools hide it in eyes, while the brilliant hide it in their smile._

I don't know why we fight so much; I hate it, I truly do. We are supposed to be in love, and yet we act like children. The things we argue about are completely avoidable and useless, but one of us always takes it further. You know I have a temper, we've known each other for years, and you know what makes me angry. So why do you do those things?

_We always thought we'd look back on our tears and laugh, but we never thought we'd look back on our laughter and cry._

I know I'm not perfect Mattie, I'm not superman or some perfect human, I'm just Gilbert and I make mistakes. Why do you expect so much out of me when you say you understand? It's like you hate me sometimes, like I'm just some stranger to you. Yeah, I do stupid things that make you angry, but I could never do something like that purposefully. Your my birdie, my one and only. I don't know how to tell you these things clearly so you can understand. But I really try my best with you, even though it may not seem like it. Would you just listen…? I'd like you to think back to the very first time we met, how you felt around me? How we felt around each other. All the memories we had and just remember that once upon a time, you cared.

Now; think about how we parted in the past, and how much we cried, I told you the honest truth. But now I'd like you to know that my heart broke bit by bit. The pain was deep, unbearable and painful, for so many years, going back in forth with you. I'll never forget all the sadness, all the uncontrollable tears. What was all that for… nothing? You act as if none of it happens, how can you just shove away my feelings like you do? I guess I'm babbling none of this would make any sense to you…

You laugh at my jokes.

_But screaming, crying on the inside… inside of me,_ _of you. _

Having fun with friends, you smile when you see them.

_I bleed when I see you_

Laughing, screaming, crying, smiling, it all makes no sense, So many useless emotions. I wish you didn't hide behind the smiling, and laughter, I wish you could be real with me; show me the real you, don't hide from me. I know we can do this together, please…Matthew, Birdie, and we can make-…

_Sigh…_

…

…

This is probably useless… I'm just going to delete it and go to bed. Tomorrow we'll wake up and pretend it never happened… a never ending circle… goodbye Birdie.

**Video deleted. **


	11. Blonde Jokes

Gilbert, Matthew, Antonio, and Francis are hanging out at Matthew's house… things are getting boring. But leave it up to Gilbert and Antonio to spice things up a bit!

"Hey, Mattie!"

"What is it Gil?"

"What stops then goes then stops then goes?"

"What?"

"A blonde at a blinking red light."

Kesesesesesesese!~

"Birdie, how to you keep a blonde busy all day?"

"How Gilbert…"

"Put him in a round room and tell him to sit in the corner."

XD

"Aye… A Blonde and a Brunette were in an elevator with a man. They both noticed he had some dandruff on his shirt, but were too nice to say anything to him about it. Once he finally got out two floors later, the Brunette said, "Wow, somebody should give that man some Head n Shoulders" and the Blonde replied, "How do you give shoulders?""

**Blondes: **…

"Why is a blonde like a stamp? Both get licked, then stuck, and finally sent on their way.

Why is a blonde like railway tracks? kos she's been laid all over the country."

Hahahahahaha! Kesesesesese!

**Blondes: **"You're dumb."

"Hey amigo, how can you tell if a blonde has been playing with your Computer? Your joy stick will be soaking wet!"

" Kesesese! Why do saunas remind some people of blondes? Kos both are steamy and wet on entry, and hey, they don't mind if you bring friends."

X'D

"Babe, what's the difference between a Mosquito and a blonde? "

"What's the difference Gil?"

"On slapping a Mosquito, it will stop sucking!"

"Mattie, why is a blonde like a door knob? "

"Why, hun?"

"kos everyone gets a turn! Kesesesese! What's a blonde's idea of safe sex?... Locking the car door!"

**Blondes: **"Wow."

"Aye, what do you call 2 nuns and a blonde? "

"Kesesese what?"

"Two tight ends and a wide receiver!"

AHAHAHAHAHA~

"Why is a blonde like an old washing machine? "

"Why Antonio?"

"They both drip when they're fucked."

OOOOOHHHHHH~ That's a nasty one!

"How can you tell who is a blonde's boyfriend? "

**Blondes: **"How?"

"He's the one with the belt buckle the matches the impression on his forehead!"

"What does the Bermuda Triangle and blondes have in common? "

"What Gil?"

"They've both swallowed a lot of seamen!"

Hahahahaha!

"Why don't blondes talk when having sex? Their Mommies told them never to speak to strangers!"

"How do you get a blonde off of his knees? Come."

Hahahaha! Kesesesese!

"Will you two shut the hell up already? Maple!"

"Mon dieu…"

**Hope it made you laugh a little. **


End file.
